Joy
Joy is the protagonist of the upcoming 2015 Pixar film Inside Out. She is one of the five emotions inside the mind of Riley Anderson. She is happy all the time, and is the leader or enthusiast of the group, hence her name. She will be voiced by Amy Poehler. Background Official Description :Joy's goal has always been to make sure Riley stays happy. She is lighthearted, optimistic and determined to find the fun in every situation. Joy sees challenges in Riley's life as opportunities, and the less happy moments as hiccups on the way back to something great. As long as Riley is happy, so is Joy.Pixar's 'Inside Out' Official Character Descriptions Physical appearance *Joy / Yellow color (bright blue hair and a light chartreuse dress with an over-the-top vibe character). *She glows when she's excited (blue light). Appearances ''Inside Out Joy appears in the film as one of the five emotions in Riley Anderson's mind, she's the leader of the group. When Riley was first born, Joy was the first ever emotion to be conjured up. She then walked towards the control panel, which consisted of only one button. The instant she pressed it, infant Riley began smiling. However, thirty-three seconds later, Riley began crying. Joy soon realizes that Sadness (the second emotion to come to Riley's mind) has arrived and has pressed the button. When Joy looks at her, Sadness introduces herself, and Joy awkwardly moves her aside to fix the situation. She and the other emotions control Riley through her thoughts and mind. She seems to want to keep Riley happy and joyful and always has an important task for every emotion--except Sadness, who she mistreats (and the others do a little bit of the same). When the two get lost in Riley's mind, literally, they explore all of Riley's memories while trying to get home with help from Riley's old imaginary friend, Bing Bong. Video games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Joy is set to appear in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. However, she will not be voiced by Amy, as John Vignocchi explained that her agent said she was too busy.John Vignocchi Twitter (10:52 AM - 6 Jun 2015 Tweet) Quotes *"Five second rule!" *"Disgust, it's fine. It's past the five second rule." *"It's a grape. It's not like we're eating broccoli... or boogers...or dog food." *"Fear, I don't think you can handle it. It's a scary movie." Gallery Trivia *According to Pete Docter, her appearance is based on that of a star. *Joy is the second female protagonist in a Pixar movie, with the first being Merida from ''Brave''. *Joy shares similarities with Anna from ''Frozen'': **Both are highly optimistic. **Both can get energetic and excited easily. **Both have an interest in music and dancing. *It is hinted so far, that Joy and Sadness may actually be at odds with each other. **However, many fans have started pairing them together, even before the movie and trailers. *There are several things that make Joy stand out from the other emotions: **She's the only emotion not wearing shoes. **She's the only emotion that glows. **She's the only emotion whose hair and eye color isn't the same as her theme color. **She's the only emotion not wearing any pants. *Despite being happy and jolly, she is disrespectful to Sadness, because she doesn't want Riley being sad, even when she needs to be. *Joy has a habit of talking to herself. This was shown when she was excited for Riley's first day of school. *According to Joy, she says her favorite island is Goofball Island. References de:Freude Category:Females Category:Pixar characters Category:Animated characters Category:Inside Out characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Musicians Category:Characters in video games